6 days with the red hair boy, Akashi
by Tatsuya Krein
Summary: Midorima Shintaro, dokter muda yang berubah status menjadi pasien rawat inap. 6 hari seruangan dengan pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuro. Mengesankan? Atau... Menjengkelkan? /Sorry for bad summary/ Sho-ai / OOC to OOT.


**6 days with the red hair boy, Akashi**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer

 **Kuroko no Basuke : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

Rating : T+

 **Genre** : Drama, Slice of life, Friendship, and Romance

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, OOT, Typo/miss typo, non EYD (maybe), Sho-ai

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chap 1

.

Raut masam terlihat jelas di wajah seorang laki-laki bersurai hijau lumut dengan aura gloomy yang tampak tergambar jelas diwajah mood laki-laki tersebut benar-benar berada ditingkat paling miris hari ini. Terbukti dari sepasang bibir tipis yang melengkung kebawah, kedua alis yang saling bertaut, sampai manik klorofil yang memicing tajam seolah tengah melayangkan deathglare mematikan kearah siapapun yang bertemu pandang derngannya.

Dipangkuannya, sebuah note berwarna biru muda yang merupakan lucky itemnya hari itu terlihat sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar badmoodnya. Bahkan beberapa sapaan ramah dan senyuman manis dari perawat maupun dokter yang kebetulan lewat malah semakin membuat moodnya turun.

Tapi sepertinya itu reaksi yang cukup wajar. Karena, hei ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan badmood saat mendapati dirinya menjadi seseorang berlabel pasien dan terduduk dikursi roda, huh? Terlebih kau itu juga salah seorang dokter yang beberapa hari lalu masih bekerja disana.

Dokter, ditangani dokter eh? Sepertinya ungkapan itulah yang membuat mood laki-laki itu semakin memburuk.

Tarikan napas panjang dan dalam dilakukan, seolah tengah meredam mood buruknya. Sekilas ia dapat merasakan udara yang bercampur bau obat-obatan memenuhi paru-parunya. Menolehkan kepala, laki-laki itu menatap kearah seorang wanita berpakaian khas perawat bername tag 'Momoi Satsuki', yang saat initengah mendorong kursi rodanya. Lama ia menatap wajah cantik perawat muda itu dalam diam.

"Biar Midorin menatapku seperti itu pun, aku tidak akan mengizinkan Midorin pulang. Kau harus dirawat inap tahu."Celetuk Momoi seolah dapat membaca jelas raut laki-laki yang dipanggilnya 'Midorin'.

Midorin atau tepatnya Midorima Shintaro mendengus mendengar ucapan Momoi. Manik hijaunya melirik sekilas kearah kaki kirinya yang dibalut gips tebal sebelum decakan kesal keluar dari mulutnya.

Seharusnya, sampai hari ini –terhitung dari lusa kemarin- ia masih menghabiskan jatah cuti tahunannya. Bersantai-santai di rumah sambil membaca beberapa bacaan ringan, menonton televisi, bermalas-malasan seharian ditempat tidur, atau jalan-jalan keluar sekedar refreshing dan mencari kudapan ringan.

Tapi apa mau dikata, nasib sepertinya berkata lain. Sebuah sepeda motor yang dikendarai secara ugal-ugalan tiba-tiba saja lepas kendali, menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki –termasuk dirinya- sebelum berhenti menghantam sebuah halte bus. Syukurnya tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kecelakaan sendiri cukup bersyukur karena luka dan retak tulang yang dialaminya tidak terlalu parah.

"Kita sampai, Midorin."

Ucapan ceria Momoi membuyarkan lamunan Midorima. Manik hijaunya menelisik ruang rawat inap yang akan ditempatinya.

Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan enam buah single bed (dua ranjang di sisi kiri dan empat ranjang di sisi kanan) yang tiap ranjangnya dibatasi tirai putih yang dapat ditarik. Tiap ranjang dilengkapi sebuah meja kecil berlaci disamping kiri, dan dibelakangnya -mengambil jarak tak lebih dari semeter- terdapat lemari untuk memuat baju ganti dan beberapa keperluan lain milik si mandi terletak disamping kiri pintu, bersisian dengan dua ranjang lainnya.

"Gomen ne Midorin, kau harus dirawat di sini. Ruangan yang lain sudah penuh. Kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa banyak sekali yang sakit ataupun kecelakaan."Ujar Momoi sambil memasuki ruangan itu, kursi roda yang didorongnya berhenti di sebuah ranjang dibagian kanan, ranjang kedua dari jendela.

"Ah, kau bisa berdiri sendiri, Midorin?"Momoi berujar sambil membantu Midorima yang mengambil ancang-ancang bangun dari kursi rodanya.

"Cedera ku tidak separah itu, nanodayo. Aku masih sanggup kalau hanya berpindah dari kursi roda ke tempat tidur." Balas Midorima sambil berjalan dengan sedikit terseok kearah tempat tidur yang jaraknya tak lebih dari semester.

Seulas senyum terkembang dibibir Momoi, "Maa, seperti yang diharapkan dari dokter nomor satu dirumah sakit ini, nanodayo." Goda Momoi sambil menirukan logat khas Midorima. "Eh, tapi kalau sekarang, kau bukan lagi dokter nomor satu kan. Tapi pasien nomor satu." Lanjutnya sambil terkikik.

"Dari pada menggodaku terus, lebih baik kau urusi pasien yang lain. Mereka lebih membutuhkan, nanodayo."Ucap Midorima yang sudah duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya dengan kaki menggantung diudara. Momoi yang cepat tanggap langsung membantu Midorima menaikkan kaki kiri laki-laki itu ketempat tidur dan menyelimutinya sebatas pinggang dengan selimut.

"Hai, ha'i, sekarang kau istirahatlah Midorin, nanti aku akan kemari lagi membawakan obat mu, oke?" Momoi mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum beranjak keluar sambil sedikit berlari kecil.

Belum sampai sepuluh detik, kepala bersurai sewarna bunga sakura itu menyembul dari balik pintu."Ah, Midorin. Besok kau akan mendapat teman seruangan baru. Baik-baiklah dengannya, ne?" Tanpa menunggu respon dari Midorima, Momoi telah lebih dulu menutup rapat pintu ruangan tersebut. Menyisakan Midorima yang mengernyitkan dahi, memproses ucapan Momoi.

"Teman seruangan?"

* * *

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Momoi, esoknya saat membuka mata Midorima mendapati ranjang disebelah tempatnya sudah diisi oleh seorang pemuda tanggung bersurai merah ceri. Keadaan pemuda itu terlihat tidak lebih baik darinya, beberapa plester tampak menghiasi wajah, leher, serta lengannya. Bahkan siku hingga pergelangan tangan kirinya tampak dibalut gips tebal. Mungkin cederanya cukup parah sampai digips setebal itu.

Dari fisiknya Midorima dapat menebak kalau pemuda itu masih duduk dibangku SMA. Terlihat dari tas punggung berlogo Rakuzan Senior High School yang sejak tadi entah kenapa terus dirogoh-rogoh dengan satu tangan oleh pemuda merah itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Midorima, merasa jika 'teman seruangan' nya itu terlihat sedikit kesulitan mencari –entah apa itu-. Hitung-hitung membantu sesama pasien.

Pemuda itu berjengit kaget sebelum mengangkat kepala dan menatap Midorima."Tidak terima kasih, aku masih bisa menghandlenya." Tolak pemuda itu halus sambil mengulum senyum, "Maaf, apa aku membangunkan Anda?" lanjutnya dengan raut tak enak. Sepertinya pemuda itu merasa kalau kegiatannya barusan cukup berisik, sampai membangunkan Midorima yang beberapa menit lalu masih tertidur lelap diranjangnya.

Melihat raut pemuda merah tersebut, Midorima cepat-cepat menyahut."Tidak apa, Aku memang sudah bangun sejak tadi, nanodayo."

Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit, "nanodayo?" ulangnya tak mengerti.

Midorima memasang raut mafhum, memang banyak orang yang sering mengernyit bingung dengan kata khasnya satu itu tak terkecuali pemuda merah tersebut."Abaikan saja, nanodayo. Cara bicaraku memang seperti ini." Terang Midorima.

Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O' kecil. Merasa tak ada bahan pembicaraan lain, pemuda itu melanjutkan kegiatannya merogoh-rogoh isi tas.

Midorima sendiri terlihat lebih memilih menjalankan ritual paginya seperti biasa. Sekalipun ia tengah menjadi pasien, kebiasaan pagi berupa mandi dan menggosok gigi tidak bisa ia absenkan. Tentunya ia akan mengganti acara mandi paginya dengan lap badan pagi-pagi. Salahkan gips dikakinya yang menyulitkannya untuk melakukan kebiasaan rutinnya satu itu.

* * *

Midorima keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah segar, ritual membersihkan diri –tanpa mandi- nya seolah dapat menghilangkan gurat lelah dan kantuknya seketika. Meskipun ia sempat kesulitan dalam mengganti pakaiannya seorang diri.

Dengan langkah sedikit terseok, Midorima menghampiri tempat tidur dan mendudukkan diri disana sambil mengelap sisi-sisi wajahnya yang belum tuntas dari air. Syukurlah kamar mandi kali ini masih satu ruangan, sehingga ia tak perlu keluar dan berjalan jauh hanya untuk memakai kamar mandi.

Dilihatnya pemuda tadi tengah berjongkok didepan mejanya, masih sibuk mencari-cari barang –entah apa- dengan membuka laci-laci kecil disana. Setelah tadi tasnya yang menjadi sasaran pencarian, sekarang ia berganti dengan laci mejanya huh? Sepertinya benda entah apa itu, sangat penting sampai pemuda tersebut terus mencari-carinya sejak tadi.

"Masih belum kau temukan, nanodayo?" Midorima melayangkan tanya sembari mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Reaksi pemuda itu masih seperti sebelumnya sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Belum." Sahut si pemuda merah dengan helaan napas lelah. Mungkin ia capek dan memilih menyerah untuk mencari barangnya yang hilang itu. "Sepertinya orang tua ku lupa untuk membawakannya untukku." Lanjutnya kembali menghela napas.

"Memang kau mencari benda apa sampai terlihat kebingungan seperti itu, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima lagi, sedetik kemudian ia kembali melontarkan kata-kata, "Bukannya aku ingin tahu atau apa, nanodayo. Aku hanya merasa perlu membantumu saja." Ah, sepertinya sifat tsunderenya sejak lahir itu kumat lagi.

Pemuda merah itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tawa pelan meluncur dari belah bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Midorima. Merasa lucu karena ucapan Midorima barusan yang menunjukkan kalau laki-laki itu ternyata sedikit memiliki sifat tsundere. "Aku mencari ponselku." Sahutnya sambil menaiki tempat tidurnya dan duduk bersila, "Ada yang perlu kuhubungi pagi ini. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil kulaku-"

Sebuah ponsel terulur, manik delima pemuda merah itu kembali mengerjap saat Midorima mengulurkan ponsel touch screen nya.

"Pakai punyaku. Kau bilang ada yang perlu kau hubungi bukan?" terang Midorima langsung.

Tak ingin repot-repot turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah si pemuda merah, Midorima memilih sedikit melempar ponselnya kepangkuan pemuda itu. Tidak sopan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlalu malas untuk menyeret turun kakinya yang dibalut gips tebal.

"Terima kasih. Maaf jadi merepotkan Anda." Ucap pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah, nanodayo." Balas Midorima sekenannya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimanapemuda itu mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga. Midorima dapat mendengar suara berisik dari speaker ponselnya. Mungkin yang menyahut panggilan pemuda itu bukan hanya satu orang, ada sekitar empat suara lebih yang ambil bagian menyahuti ucapan si pemuda merah.

Tak sampai sepeuluh menit, ponsel Midorima sudah terulur kembali. Mau tak mau Midorima mencondongkan badan dan mengambil ponsel yang terulur padanya.

"Aku benar-benar terbantu kali ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih, err…." pemuda merah itu menggantung ucapannya dan menatap Midorima cukup lama.

Seolah dapat mengerti, Midorima lekas menjawab. "Midorima Shintaro, dan tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku, nanodayo."

"Ah ya, baiklah, lagi terima kasih, Midorima-san. Dan maaf baru memperkenalkan diri, Aku Akashi Seijuro, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Pemuda merah itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya alih-alih mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. Karena tidak mungkin ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya, bukan? Itu terihat sangat tidak sopan baginya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu formal padaku, nanodayo. Dan salam kenal juga Akashi." Midorima balas membungkuk. Dalam hati ia sedikit tertawa, sudah sejak tadi mereka berbicara banyak dan mereka baru saja berkenalan? Benar-benar deh.

Yah, setidaknya dengan hadirnya si pemuda Akashi itu, Midorima tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi diruangan luas itu. Tapi tentu saja rasa syukurnya itu tidak akan dia lontarkan secara langsung didepan pemuda tersebut.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

- **Pojok Author-**

Yash, Krein is here. ==)7

Okeh, awal-awalnya gua mau nyapa dulu nh sama penghuni/? Fandom KnB, khususnya buat MidoAka fans.

Yosh! Penggemar KnB sma MidoAka, mana suaranya-ssu! *teriak pake toa (disumpel sandal)

Ehem, sorry buat ke gaje-an barusan. *balik staycool*

Well, sebelumnya gua mau minta maaf banget kalo-kalo ntar si Midorin sma Akachin keliatan nista+OOC di sini. *sujud depan reader* Maklum, gua sebenernya rada susah ngegambarin sifat karakter sh. Mau itu Midorin, Akachin, Tetsu, ato chara laen yg gua suka. *nyengir watados

Oh ya, soal kamar rawat inap itu, gua ke inspirasi sma kamar rawat inap nya Kiyoshi di salah satu doujin, emang gk jelas banget sh denah-denah nya, jdi sebagian gua ngarang. *nyengir lagi

Terus gua juga gk janji bakal update cepet. Paling cepet ya sebulanan dh. Itupun udah Alhamdulillah banget.*digaplok*

Err…. Kayaknya gua udah kebanyakan ngomong dh. Yo wes lah, tak akhirin aja.

Thank's buat yg udah nyempetin diri baca smpe sini. Thank's juga buat yang ntar mau review, follow, ato ngefav. Yah, pokoknya makasihdh. #apaan

So, see you next time. ==)7


End file.
